Slot machines are games of chance. Mechanical slot machines consist of a series of wheels with a plurality of different symbols on each wheel. Various symbols can be used, and typical symbols include lemons, cherries, the number 7 and the word “bar.” A bet is placed, and the wheels are spun. The wheels eventually come to rest, and when they do, a sequence of symbols are displayed on a series of lines, at least one of which is a payout line. If the sequence of symbols on the payout line matches a payout sequence, the bet is paid off based on the odds of the wheels landing on that particular payout sequence in the payout line. If the sequence of symbols on the payout line does not match a payout sequence, the bet is lost. Different payout sequences are possible, and when the payout line matches any particular payout sequence, the bet is paid off according to the odds of matching that payout sequence.
In some modern slot machines, the mechanical wheels have been replaced with a computer generated matrix that emulates the behavior of the mechanical wheels. A bet is placed, and the “wheels” are spun. A matrix of symbols is displayed on a display device to indicate the position of the “wheels” when they stop. These virtual “wheels” can stop at the same time, in a particular order (e.g., left to right), or in a random order. If a row of the matrix corresponding to the payout line displays a sequence of symbols that matches a payout sequence, the bet is paid off as before. If the sequence of symbols in the payout row does not match a payout sequence, the bet is lost.
In many modern slot machines, the display device is a touch screen display that includes control icons that allow a user to control the action of the machine. The display can include an icon that indicates the amount of money or credits in the slot machine, an icon control for receiving user input indicating the size of the bet to be placed on the next spin, an icon showing the amount paid out on a previously won bet, and a control icon to place the bet by starting the emulated spin of the “wheels.”
Slot machines can be implemented in many different forms, and the bets placed and the amounts won can likewise take different forms. For example, in jurisdictions that allow gambling, slot machines can be implemented to receive and pay off bets in the form of real money (either directly in the form of currency, or indirectly via tokens or credits that can be purchased and redeemed, or credit or debit or smart card transactions). In jurisdictions that do not allow gambling, slot machines can be implemented to allow the purchase of a number of playing credits, and pay off bets in the form of additional credits for continued playing time or a cumulative score to indicate a player's success. In addition, slot machines can be implemented as games to be played on a computer, game console or device, tablet, smart phone, or any such other viable platform or device. In such games, a number of playing credits might be provided for free, or credits might be made available for purchase, and the bets paid out in terms of additional playing credits or a cumulative score indicating the player's success at the machine.
Many slot machine features can be made variable. For example, the number of wheels on a slot machine, whether real or virtual, can be variable. Typically, a slot machine will have between three and five wheels, but fewer or more wheels are possible. Similarly, the number of lines displayed when the wheels come to rest can be variable. While three lines are typically shown, fewer or more lines can be shown. Likewise, the number of payout lines on the slot machine can be made variable, and the payout lines can run horizontally, vertically or diagonally across the matrix of symbol displayed. Moreover, the slot machine can have a payout pattern (e.g., a matching corners pattern) rather than or in addition to payout lines. Other variable features can include, but are not limited to, the number and types of symbols displayed on each wheel of the slot machine, the number of payout sequences, the particular symbol sequence for each payout sequence, the odds of the wheels landing so that the symbols on the payout line match a payout sequence, and the size of the payouts for a payout sequence. In addition, the wheels of the slot machine, when spun, can come to rest at the same time, in a particular order (e.g., left to right) or in a random order.
While slot machines have proven to be a popular form of entertainment or gambling, many users quickly tire of the game due to the limited amount of user interaction required to play. A slot machine mechanic is therefore proposed and described to increase the amount of user interaction with the slot machine, thereby increasing the user's enjoyment in playing the machine and the amount of time the user will remain engaged in play on the machine.